


Color

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los labios de Hevn siempre están cubiertos de color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

Los labios de Hevn siempre están cubiertos de color y algunas veces son tan llamativos que consiguen que algunos aparten su atención de otras partes de su cuerpo, al menos por algunos segundos.

No es inusual que dejen una marca en una servilleta o incluso en la camisa de alguien —que se acercó o a quien se acercó demasiado por una razón u otra—, mas no es común que dejen su rastro en alguien.

Al menos eso había creído Himiko hasta ahora.

—Así que ya estás creciendo —ríe Ban al verla entrar al café y Himiko no entiende de qué habla hasta que ve su reflejo.

—¿Algún problema? —contesta, intentando verse molesta, ocultar su sonrojo y no pensar —por ahora— de dónde provino el suave color que ahora decora sus labios.


End file.
